


"You don't get to order me around unless you're naked"

by cmonlauraweremarriednow



Series: Five More Sentences [2]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-03-06 08:51:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13407717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cmonlauraweremarriednow/pseuds/cmonlauraweremarriednow
Summary: Mulder gets it on at the office.





	"You don't get to order me around unless you're naked"

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the prompt series "Send me a sentence and I'll write five more"

“Is that so Agent Mulder?”

“Pretty sure those are the rules.”

“Well then perhaps you can help me with that…”

A knock on the office door brings pooled pants from the floor hastily back over hips.

“A.D. Skinner,” Kimberly’s muffled voice comes through the door, “Agent Scully is here for your meeting.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments make me the happiest clam in all the sea  
> You can also follow me on Tumblr [@realmofextremepossibility!](http://realmofextremepossibility.tumblr.com)


End file.
